The invention relates generally to containers and, more particularly, to a hinge segment coupleable with a lid for connecting a container lid to a container. The hinge segment includes a security tab cooperable with a shoulder on the container.
Molded plastic containers are available in many different shapes and sizes. The containers are rugged and sturdy while being inexpensive to manufacture. When not in use, such containers are typically constructed such that they are stackable for compact transport.
A container lid is typically separately molded and cooperable with the container to close the container. In one construction, the container lid is pivotally secured to the container using hinge pins or the like. The hinge pins may be integrally molded with the container lid and cooperable with corresponding slots formed in a top perimeter of the container.
The security of such containers can be problematic as the integral hinge pins may be secured in the container slots in a snap fit, which can be subject to unauthorized access. Still further, with a simple snap-in hinge, it may not be readily apparent that the container had been subjected to an unauthorized breach.